


Better Than Yours

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: SPN/TVD [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Car Ever, Black Beauty - Freeform, Car Appretiation, Car Impala, Car Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Men of Letters Bunker, Most Legendary Car Ever, Possessed Cars, Possessed Impala, Race, Reader-Insert, Steel Ride, The Witching Hour, legendary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Car vs Car. Impala vs Challenger. You vs Dean. A race that decides it all; but a confession that's warms the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Yours

"Baby is better!"

"No! Babe is better!"

You and Dean stared each other down before simultaneously calling for, "SAM!"

Sam rushed into the Bunker's garage, worried something bad could be happening. But he facepalmed when he found you and Dean at each others throats. Again.

He sighed. "What's wrong now?" His hands rested on his hips in a manly way.

You turned to him quickly. "Tell Dean that Babe is way better than Baby!"

"No!" Dean jumped in. "Tell her Baby is better than Babe!"

Sam sighed again. 'Great, another argument. About cars...'

That's right, cars. The cars that meant the world and more to you and Dean. His 1967 black Chevy Impala, four door, hard top model. Your 1964 red Dodge Challenger two door RT with two black race stripes down the middle. His Baby. Your Babe. His car. Your car. And a fight of which was better.

"My cars a beautiful classic!" Dean yelled, a little angered that you would even question Baby's greatness and compare her to your car.

"Um, excuse me! But my cars a classic, too! But it's way more classier than yours! 1964, eat it bitch!"

'How dare he!' you thought. 'As much as I love Baby, Babe is way better! I mean just look at him! 2 tons of pure racing muscle!'

"Whatever, Baby could out race Babe whenever she wanted! Tell her Sam!"

You both turned to look at Sam with angered expressions. He rolled his eyes and held up his hands. "I'm staying out of this. But why don't you settle it by actually having a race?"

Both yours and Dean's eyebrows shot up at the suggestion before you both had shit eating smirks on you face. "Fine," you both said at the same time.

"Alright. Go out to the end of the road that leads to the Bunker; race starts there. You come to the Bunker and u-turn back. First to make it back to me wins the race and title of best car," Sam laid down the law.

You considered the idea and shrugged, nodding. Dean does the same and turns to you, extending his hand.

"Best car wins," he said.

You grinned and moved your hand to take his. Just as you were about to make contact, he pulled back his hand, running it through his hair. "Which will be mine," he finished.

You frowned as he turned and walked away to the Impala, chuckling.

"No hard feelings, Sweetheart?" he called as he climbed into his car.

You smirked and opened the Challenger's doors. "None at all, Sugarcakes! Sam, you riding with me."

Sam hopped into Babe as you and Dean pulled out of the Bunker's garage, heading to the entrance of the road. Once there, you and Dean u-turned the cars to face towards the way to the Bunker. Sam hopped out your car to make sure the cars where lined up and to signal the beginning of the race.

"Alright," he called. "No clashing cars. I know how much you care about them. To the bunker and back, got it?"

"Go it!" you both yelled out.

"Alright! Three-" You and Dean revved up your cars "-Two-" You put your car into gear "-One-" Your hands tightened on the wheel "-Go!"

And off you took. Sam covered his face as the Impala and Challenger kicked up dirt. The road was about two and a half miles long; and you already had a quarter of a mile under your belt.

The Impala and Challenger were headlight to headlight, you and Dean turning your head a couple times to catch a glimpse of the other racer.

A mile later of Dean and you switching roles of falling behind or winning, there was a bend in the road.

As the turn came up, you quickly shifted gears and made a sharp turn to the right. Out of your rear view mirror you could see the dirt that Babe kicked up. And in your side view mirror, you could see all that dirt splatter onto the hood and windshield of the Impala.

You laughed aloud as you were beating Dean and the Bunker came into view. Nearing it, you shifted gears again, and when enough space presented itself, you made a sharp u-turn to the left. More dirt kicked up as you hit the brakes to steady Babe, and through the windshield, you could see Dean u-turn to the right and stop right next to you.

You turned your head to look at him through the rolled down window, smirking at his dirty car as you sped off again. At the bend in the road, you were suddenly cut off by an unexpected Dean. You swerved a bit before steadying a bit and speeding after Baby, a loud growl coming from your throat.

Dean chuckled as the end of the road came into view, Sam leaning against a tree and you trailing behind ever since he had cut you off. He laughed as he saw your car far behind and pressed the gas a bit more. Suddenly, there was a sputtering sound and Dean cursed.

"Come on, Baby! Not now! Not now, come on, please?" He begged as the Impala began to slow, no matter how harder he pressed on the gas.

"Bye Bitch!" you yelled as you zoomed passed the slowing Impala. You grinned widely as you neared Sam before finally making it the finish line and zooming past him.

Almost immediately after you won, the Impala seemed to straighten out and sped up, not sputtering anymore. "What the...?" Dean muttered. But his confusion was soon warped by anger as he pulled up to your now parked car.

You were running, jumping, skipping and dancing around it, punching the air as you whooped and cheered your victory. You jumped onto Sammy, kissing his forehead and cheeks repeatedly. You then ran over to Dean who was done inspecting the dirt damage to his precious car and was leaning against the hood of the Impala with an annoyed expression. "Oh Dean~" you cooed, trailing a finger along his jaw. "Don't you have something to say to me?~"

Dean grunted and crossed his arms. You pouted and rose to your tip toes to place a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Don't be a sore loser, I won fair and square. Now come on, say it."

He sighed, looking to the floor defeated. "You have the best car ever," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" you teased.

He sighed loudly this time before lightly yelling, "You have the best car ever!"

"Again!" You cheered.

"You have the best car ever!"

"Say it with him Sammy!" you called happily.

"You have the best car ever!" they yelled together.

You giggled and squeaked happily as you ran over to you car, laying atop of it's hood on your stomach, hugging it. "You hear that, Babe? You're the best!!!" you cheered.

 

»

 

The excitement died down, day turning into late evening, and you let Sam take your champion car back to the Bunker's garage. You walked over to Dean, who still leaned against a dirt-caked Baby begrudgingly. He looked pretty down, having lost and all.

You sighed and leaned against the Impala next to him. "You know, she still beats Babe in one thing," you said quietly.

Dean looked to you, away from the peaking stars he was gazing at. "And what's that?" he asked sarcastically, still a bit annoyed.

You cringed lightly at his tone. "They may just be cars, but Baby's a legend. Babe will always just be a prized, speed-racing, muscle car, but Baby's more than that. She's the car you've fixed up every time something bad happened to her. The car you and Sam have grown up in since you were children. The car that has been at your side since the beginning. She's what symbolizes you; your Black Beauty. Dean Winchester's steel ride."

Dean had a thin layer of tears in his eyes as you said that. He smiled softly at you before pulling you in and kissing his beloved girlfriend. "This is why I love you," he whispered. "You understand; you get what she means to me. And even though you beat her, you still praise her."

You smiled, pecking his lips with your arms around his neck. "Of course I praise, or else I never would gave fixed up that kink in her engine."

Deans eyes widened, and pulled back a bit to look at Baby. "You fixed her?"

"Yeah, like a about a month ago. Why?"

"Then why did she sputter when I neared the end of the race?"

Your face contorted in confusion. "That's impossible, I fixed her up myself and tested her out in every possible way to make sure that wouldn't happen."

You both looked to the car weirdly; your mechanic skills were unmatched, even by the Winchesters. If you fixed something broken, that's how it stayed: fixed. What made it weirder was that she decided not to sputter after the sharp turns but at the finish line; almost like she was letting you win...

Both you and Dean had shrugged it off and took the Impala back to the garage. After quickly cleaning her and Babe up, you and Dean headed to bed.

You slept with the title of 'Best Car Ever'. He slept with the title of 'Most Legendary Car Ever'. Both of you slept in each others arms knowing that ones car was better than the others in it's own way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~Extending Ending~~~~~~

It's was 3 am: the witching hour, and down in the garage, the headlights of the Impala and Challenger turned on.

"You let me win, didn't you?" Babe's voice whispered.

Baby giggled quietly. "Actually, I didn't. I was choking up on all that dirt, it finally got to me."

If cars could blush, Babe would've. "Sorry, Baby, you know how (Y/n) is."

She giggled again. "I know, it's alright. So, how does it feel to be the 'Best Car Ever'"

Babe chuckled. "I'm getting to old for this shit."

Baby laughed. "We both are. How old are we? It's 2014, right?"

"I'm 50; you're 47."

"Wow, we're really getting old. How long do you think until they give us up?"

Babe snorted. "Never. They'll probably pass us on to their children, and then have Castiel make sure they don't try to get rid off us or he'll smite them."

Baby chuckled. "You're probably right. If I know one thing about Dean, it's that he'd want to keep me in the family forever, and under (Y/n)'s request, it'll be the same for you, too."

Babe's engine hummed in approval. "It wouldn't matter, not unless I'm at your side forever."

It was Baby's turn to hum. "I love you, Babe," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Baby," he whispered back.

Their headlights blinked a few times before shutting off; signaling the end of the witching hour. And the Bunker was left in silence.


End file.
